When things go wrong
by ChibiTomoyo
Summary: This is PGPG13. SS are NOT together,there is some magic. SS are in the states, and Tomoyo is left alone. Tomoyo has no friends, then because of that things start to go wrong...This is mostly ET and maybe some SS later. ACTUAL Chapter 3 up. RECONTINUED R
1. Proluge

Okay, this is the rewrite of chapter one. It is VERY dark, the worst is in WARNING such area, where it is rated R, aka why the rating went up. The rest of the story should be PG-13. This is basically all of her past, going up to current time.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ccs… pout

Chapter dedicated to: Elvirna, Sparkling-Ruby Gem, and B0nz-Ein

_The Beginning_

_Fourteen years ago…_

_Blackness, slowly going away as it slowly concentrates on…_

"Momma!" A little girl cried.

This girl, about age four, had black hair, sometimes purplish, no one really knew why, that was about to her shoulders. She had lavender eyes, and was one of the most behaved children in the neighborhood. All the parents were jealous since all their kids only whined and whined…. Then again, this WAS the upper neighborhood, where every kid had basically all the money in the world… Back to the story.

"Momma! Where are you?" As the girl ran through the crowd looking for her, slightly scared.

She ran and ran, wondering where her mom was. She was getting quite scared and ran into a little girl about her age.

"Owie!" she other girl cried.

This girl had auburn hair, and the most dazzling colored green eyes that you couldn't really give it a name… and yet, she didn't belong in this neighborhood.

"Sowwy!" She said

"It's okie! What's your name?" The auburn asked

"Tomoyo!" Yours?"

"Sakura! What are you doing alone?"

"I lost my momma…" as her eyes slowly got tears in them.

"Aw, it's okie! Come with me! My daddy can help!" she said, starting to run towards her dad.

Tomoyo followed, panting since she was a little out of shape, also because was a frail child.

"Sakura! Who's this?" the dad asked

"Tomoyo! She lost her mommy!" Sakura replied, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tomoyo, what's your mommy's name?"

"Sonomi!" She said, happily

"Oh! So you're her daughter! I haven't seen you since you were little…"

_Mindless chatter goes on, after awhile Sonomi picks her up, and things go fine as things fade out…_

_Kindergarten_

"Momma! Please don't' make me go!" a teary eyed Tomoyo sobbed.

"Honey… you'll be fine. And you'll see Sakura there!" Sonomi told the distressed child, while comforting her.

"Saku?"

"Yes, now go on"

"Okie! Bai-bai mommy!" Tomoyo said happily as she ran in, wanting to see Sakura, her only friend.

_Fade out…_

_Things went well through kindergarten to fifth grade, I became popular, but everyone was… there was no such thing as peer pressure until…_

_Fade in to Tomoeda Middle School_

Tomoyo walked into the school, not scared, but maybe that was her mistake…

"Move it, Sixth Grader!" Yelled a blonde, who was in eighth grade and was in the stage I have a big ego since I'm the big dog.

Tomoyo fell, devastated about why a girl would do such a thing… little did she know, this was nothing compared to later.

_Fade out of sixth grade, fade into eighth grade_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried happily.

"Tomoyo! Did you know our gang from elementary school will be with us next year?" Sakura said, almost jumping up and down.

"Li and Hiiragizawa too?" They just disappeared after fifth grade.

"Hai!" Said Sakura, with a day dreamy expression.

"You still like him don't you…?"

"HOE?" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs, blushing like a tomato…. As everyone stared… and of course…

Dun dun dun….

Sweat dropped.

_Sigh… I knew then… that I would never get her… and I was foolish enough to…_

"Sakura…?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai?"

"Um… I…" She stuttered

"What Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"I like you!" Tomoyo said, trying not to scream it, blushing even worse then Sakura did earlier.

"I like you too!" Sakura said, happy like.

"Sakura… I mean…." Tomoyo tried explaining

"HOE?" She screamed again, understanding

"I'm sorry Tomoyo… I don't like you that way…" She said, and everyone in the hall heard… laughing at Tomoyo…

_I remember that pain all so well… everyone heard… and laughed. She didn't even seem to care… she just smirked… later on she got over it… that night I wanted to die but… I loved her… I said to myself, before I die, I will die knowing she's happy and will be taken care of…but who will do that? Of course. Li-san. Who else? So…_

_Fade out of eighth grade…_

_Fade in freshman year, Tomoeda High School._

"HOEEEEE!" was heard all through the school as Sakura screamed, as Naoko put a ghost picture behind her…

"But… this is the picture of my new book!" she said as everyone fell down anime style.

_Everything was normal… everyone was happy except me… I had a fake mask on, I knew li would appear soon… then I would partner up with_ _Hiiragizawa again, get them together… maybe make friends with him… Then I will have no purpose…_

_About thirty minutes later_

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed when she was him, glomping him, and cutting off all circulation.

"Sa…ku...ra…I…need…to…breathe..." He struggled to get out

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, again, letting go.

"Nice to see you too Sakura" He said, with his famous smile, that made all the girls swoon in China.

"Hello Sakura-Chan" A teenager said who had dark blue hair and his spectacles on.

"Eriol-kun!" She said as she hugged him, not cutting off his circulation.

_I thought at that time how happy they were… more like how happy she was… did she even care about me? Of course, I forgot HE could read minds and he gave me a look… which made me think… shit! Exactly that. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. He ignored me other then planning to get them together… and then that faithful night…_

_(AUTHORS NOTE! This part is written in Tomoyo's POV. I will mark when it ends)_

_Sakura and Li were walking on the date they made their selves without our help in Penguin park when all the sudden… I could sense the one thing I never wanted to see, but I was video taping it… just for what? To torture myself later with? Then…_

"_Sakura… I need to ask you something…" He asked nervously_

"_Hoe?" What else did you expect?_

"_Sakura…um… wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he said quickly._

"_Eh? I couldn't understand!" she sweat dropped._

"_Um… Sakura… I really really like you and um…would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He said, blushing like a tomato. _

"_I like you too! Of course I will!" She smiled… a smile I never saw… a smile I never gave her…the smile that made my heart crushed as a tear escaped my eye._

"_Yes, it is touching they're going out now isn't it? Our job is now complete."_

"_Indeed Hiiragizawa." As I ended the tape… and I remembered what I thought of last year… making sure he couldn't read my mind._

"_See you tomorrow Hiiragizawa."_

"_Bye Daidouji."_

_I forgot about suicide on the way home, too sad and I walked in to my house and…_

"_Mom! I'm home!" I yelled_

"_NO! TOMOYO!" She was cut off as she screamed a blood curling one. I went up the stairs; a huge mistake on my part… as this hooded figure grabbed me from behind, throwing me onto the ground, tying my hands together._

_He dragged me into my mom's room… which was completely ruined. The whole house was… my mom was tied onto the bed, gagged, with tears coming out, her eyes SCREAMING No! Tomoyo! You can't be here!_

_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING_

_R rated stuff comes up here!_

_I was tied to a chair, being forced to watch whatever was about to happen as…_

"_See this kid? Here's your mom… can you guess what will happen?"_

"_Are you going to kill her?" _

"_Not yet. Even better…" both guys dropped their pants... and boxers… I thought no! This can't happen!_

_They tore her clothes off, and one of them stuck their cocks into her mouth… while saying "SUCK IT! Oh yes... harder! Use your tongue bitch!" making her gives the guy a fucking BLOWJOB! The pervert… the other guy waited then… he stuck his cock… into her… she screamed, you could hear it even though a cock was in her mouth…she didn't want it… and I was screaming too, but they just made it worse, enjoying our screams… All I could think is NO! You can't do this to her! She's my mom! No! This can't be happening…_

_It only got worse. After the guy getting a blowjob got off, he got hard instantly somehow and then after the guy raping her finished, they waited a couple minutes, then they raped her both, her pussy then… her ass… I remember the screams she made, begging me not to watch, but I had to… I remember perfectly their thrusts, her screams… all the cum… their nasty CUM in my mom… then they took out daggers, slowly making details all over her body, then they slashed her wrists so deeply right away deep dark red, almost black, blood came out and did the same to her neck… she did her best not to… and she said "To-mo-yo… I love you… never forget that…" then she died, which I guess I was glad for. I mean… at least she wasn't in pain anymore, right? She was going to heaven… to be free from these types of men… to be with her lovely Nadeshiko, where they could watch us from the heavens…_

_I thought they were done… but I was wrong… they brought me to their house, that smelt of blood all over the place… there were blood stains on the walls, everywhere. _

_They chained me onto the wall…as they played with me, then one quickly thrusted into me… breaking my last of innocence… then the other into my ass… it kept happening on and on… it felt like eternity. After awhile, they just cut me up some, leaving some scars so I could remember… drove me back threw me into my house, left, laughing…_

_I lost all of my innocence that one night… I mourned over my mom, my lack of innocence… my lost love… then I thought. What's the point of living? No reason came to mind… So I slowly climbed up the stairs, into the bathroom, I took a bottle of sleeping pills, and slashed my wrists enough so I'd fall out cold from blood loss… which the darkness came quickly._

_I was in peaceful darkness… nothing to hurt me… just this beautiful darkness comforting me, saying to never leave… I don't wanna leave I said… I love you… it said I love you too... stay here and you'll never be hurt again… I said okay._

_So I was in the darkness, when all the sudden this blinding light interrupts it, I was so mad but then I heard a voice…_

"_Tomoyo…" the voice said…_

_It sounded like… it couldn't' be… momma?_

_Yes Tomoyo… its me._

_How can I hear you? I wanna see you mommy…_

_You're close to death honey… you can't see me because you're not dead, but you're closed into your mind which is the darkness…_

_Mommy… I miss you._

_I miss you too…_

_Why did they come?_

_Your dad._

_What about him?_

_He pissed off that company… and they found out he died, and took it out on us…_

_Momma… they did the same to me…_

_I know… I watched… I mourn for it…_

_Mommy… Sakura doesn't love me._

_She loves you._

_Not how I want…_

_Oh honey…_

_I felt a hug… my moms' hug… I could feel her perfectly, and I felt her wings…_

_Mommy you're an angel?_

_Hai…_

_Mommy, can I become one too?_

_No honey… I was sent to help you through this part…_

_But mommy…_

_It isn't your time to die yet Tomoyo…_

_I don't wanna leave you!_

_I don't want to leave you either… but you have to understand…_

_I felt her petting my hair and I started crying, clinging to her._

_Its okay honey… you'll live…_

_I'm scared…_

_It's okay to be…_

_Momma, if I pray every night, will you visit me?_

_I'll visit you in your dreams when I'm allowed._

_Will you watch over me?_

_Yes._

_Are you my guardian angel?_

_No. You have your own there._

_What are you then?_

_I am your other one. Until you die, I will be a protector of sorts. Your guardian angel can come with you on earth, but only you will see her. You will see me in your dreams, maybe even her, but you will always see me when you're close to death and it isn't your time… if it is your time, you will have an angel bring you to me._

_Momma, when I die, and it's my time, will I be able to see you?_

_Yes._

_Mommy… can we be together forever then?_

_Yes_

_Tell aunty I said hi and I love her…_

_I will…_

_Mom?_

_Yes?_

_I'm sorry._

_No, I'm sorry…_

_Mommy?_

_Yes?_

_I love you too... I never got to say it… and just incase… I love you so much mommy… I love you…_

_Tomoyo… I love you so much… which is why you must live. You can take care of yourself, you will have no guardian. Your body guards will take care of you…_

_I have to go back now, don't I?_

_Yes._

_I love you mommy... please hold me until I have to return…_

_I love you too… Take care honey..._

_I felt her hold me, and then this blinding light happened and I felt pain all over…_

_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGOVER_

_(This is still in her POV)_

_Ugh… this hurts like a bitch!_

"_She's breathing now!"_

"_A miracle!"_

"_Tomoyo… wake up."_

_Right then my eyes opened and I saw the horrible hospital room, fucking bright for that matter._

"_Ow…"_

"_Tomoyo… what happened?" a doctor asked._

"_They raped her… killed her… raped me… sleeping pill…cut…"_

"_We figured the last part out… they are now arrested…"_

"_Why did you bring me back?"_

"_HUH?"_

"_Why?"_

_They never answered that. Never. Every night I've seen my mom when she isn't too busy in the heavens, she comforts me and stuff. Sakura and them came, acting all sad. Hiiragizawa also did. He didn't act though. He had true sadness… I wondered. Is THIS my reason to live? _

_It is now my senior year, I haven't dated one bastard for my lack of trust. I control the companies mom left behind well even if I have school. Sakura is still going out with Li… but something happened recently. I… fell in love again…_

_Two days ago_

_Eriol, yes, Eriol, and I were walking together in the park and I was…_

"_Eriol?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Um… I like you more then a friend and –"_

"_Don't continue, I don't like you like that… I love Kaho."_

"_But…"_

"_Leave me please…"_

_I was so devastated, again! And no guardian angel…no mom… no comfort. This time, I bought two bottles of sleeping pills, and went home, I downed it all, slashed my wrists so bad like for my mom, and did for the same for my throat. But then I heard a voice 'it isn't your time child… but you will have your peace.'_

_Peace? Then I realized the blackness… and mommy! I was so happy! But this time it was different… I could see mommy…_

_Mom? Why can I see you?_

_Because, I asked permission to stay in your mind as long your like this._

_So I can see you?_

_Correct…_

_Ever since I've been talking to her… now I have to get back talking to her… if I'm lucky I wont' ever have to go back!_

End of Chapter

13 pages. Lmao. If you get confused about the ending, it means she's basically in a coma, not wanting out. If your confused any, let me know and I'll clarify it.

R&R Pleasee

I wont' update until I get at least one more review!

And to my reviewer:

Elvirna: Thanks! Let me know if this is any good?


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I have COMPETLELY forgot that it doesn't show when I update the new chapters that just have notes on them, so this one will go up, and hopefully soon after the next chapter so then we can get back on track. I'm sorry I've been taking so long! I just started school and I'm somewhat grounded, so updates maybe slow. I also might start a new story soon, but I will go loyal to this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything of that stuff. Just the usual.

_Where we last left off_

"

_Because, I asked permission to stay in your mind as long your like this._

_So I can see you?_

_Correct…_

_Ever since I've been talking to her… now I have to get back talking to her… if I'm lucky I wont' ever have to go back!"_

_The Coma_

Doctors POV

'This girl came in here two weeks ago… How she is still living I'm not really sure. We were expecting her to die that night… but somehow, she's living. I hope she doesn't die or stay in a coma, no one deserves those…'

Sakura's House

…_leaning in, so close… as I close my eyes waiting for the kiss…_

RING!

"HOEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura cried as she jumped up, waking up, and in the process breaking another alarm clock.

"Eh?" She says then looks at the floor and sweatdrops. "I BROKE ANOTHER!"

Out of nowhere, another one appears in its place, and for once she's not running late as her mouth drops to the floor from amazement she woke up on time. The bad thing is… She stayed like this till… Twenty minutes before school.

"HOEEE! Twenty minutes!" she screamed, running into the shower, taking an all time record five minute record , getting dressed, and eats in the next five minutes. She then rollerblades to school, and gets there RIGHT before the bell rings.

Sakura POV

Phew! Barley made it! I sighed in relief, and looked at Tomoyo's spot. She hasn't' been here for… two weeks. No one will tell me why! Though, I don't think they know. The teacher just says he has no information about it, but it's an excused absence. Though, Eriol-kun has this weird look in his eyes as if he has a somewhat clue.

It felt weird, not being taped every second… and I feel this weird sensation as if someone's watching me. I feel my hairs on the back of my neck kinda go up, as I look behind and see Syaoran. I wink at him as he blushes as a tomato and I turn back around.

I wonder why he keeps blushing like that…. Back to math though.

Syaoran POV

Sakura like usual, made it right before the bell ring. How she manages that, I'm not really sure… I'm so glad I asked her out. She's so perfect… She's everything you could ask for. Nice… sweet…cute… nice body… ARGH GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Stupid mind. Sometimes being a guy sucks. I stare at her… she looks preoccupied, and I look where she's glancing. Daidouji's seat. They were always best friends… I wonder where she went. Oh well… Don't really care right now. It gives Sakura and I a little peace and quiet, maybe later I'll worry. Right now, I need to get Sakura to pay attention to math, so I stare at her for awhile. She finally notices, winks as me and I blush like a tomato. It's really annoying, but oh well. Stupid blush. But as least she's paying attention… Now so will I.

Eriol POV

I glance at Tomoyo's seat… she's still gone. I wonder what happened. Unlike my cute little descendent and my half daughter, I know it's something not normal. But I just can't put a finger on it. It really annoys me… Me. Clow Reed. And I can't' freaking figure it out. Hm. I'll go to the hospital and see if I can find anything out. After that, maybe I'll bring Sakura and my cute little descendent with me. We'll see….

Regular POV

_Fast forward to Eriol, end of school._

Eriol POV

I put my stuff in my locker, since I have no homework. Finished it all in class. I just make sure I have all the basic things, get my keys out and go to my car. Most people don't know I have a car, because if they did it would be never ending 'Oh Eriol Pleasee give me a ride?' which becomes REALLY annoying. I go to my Honda (AN: It's all I could think of! XD), start it up and start driving to the hospital. The Sakura's… they're so beautiful. They're blossoming at this time… You know. I'll get Tomoyo some flowers. Even if she and I are only friends because that's the only way I see her, she needs a good friend probably. I stop at a flower store, go inside.

"Hello! How may we help you?" The clerk asks.

"I would like some plum blossoms and cherry blossoms. Just pink and purple preferable." I say. Since purple reminds me of her… and pink is Sakura. She always did like that.

"Sure!" She says, quickly gets it, arranges it and gives it to me.

I pay, and exit the store. I go back into my car, and drive to the hospital. A couple minutes later, I arrive. I get out, bringing the flowers. I ask the front desk where she is, they give me some room number. I eventually get there, and go in. As I walk in, I gasp audibly.

There's this very pale girl, with her hair, but… it can't be her! She's so pale... skinny... she's a twig! She has so many needles going into her… Right as I finish that thought, a doctor comes in.

"You are?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Eriol Hiragizawa. I'm a friend of hers."

"You're the first one to visit her, you know?" He says.

"No one really knows where she is. This was my first guess. What happened?"

"I normally wouldn't tell but… I'm not really sure if she's going to awaken. But if I tell you, don't tell anyone else. It's her privacy. I'll tell you bare minimum, since a lot I know I wouldn't want the whole world knowing. Basically, something happened and she's in a coma. She refuses to come out… She's stable now, but I believe if she stays in this anymore then another three weeks, she'll die… We expected her to die day one, but we have no clue how she's living. You can stay however long, we don't really care. She doesn't really need any assistance or anything, so she's mostly excluded from rules. Good luck with whatever." He says, and then leaves.

I blink. He's weird but… Refusing to go out of coma? Maybe… Just maybe. I can use my powers to go in and convince her out, or at least visit her.

I'll wait till tonight, that's when my powers are strongest. At night.

I put the vase up near her, and say

"Daidouji… It's me. Hiragizawa. Just wanted to say hi… I brought you some flowers…" I said... not knowing what to say next, because I'll hopefully visit her later.

So, instead, I get a book, sit down hear her, and read.

_End of Chapter_

AN: I know this was short! I'm sorry if it's confusing slightly, but I'll try to clear things out in the next couple of chapters coming!

R&R please! It helps a lot!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I know the story is kinda moving fast pace… but this won't' be that long of a story probably! Though, I'm not saying it's near its end. I think it has awhile more to go. I'm sorry that my writing style isn't' the best, it just takes practice! Anywho. Here's this chapter, and soon we'll be back on track.

_Entering Her World_

_Chapter Two (Three)_

_Eriol POV_

It was night time… and the clock just chimed letting me know its now midnight, my strongest hour. I take out my staff, and mutter silently "Key of the moon, stars, and sun. I, Eriol, Former known as Clow Reed ask you to release!" As the key turned into a staff. I really need to change my opening thing .Shows what you get when you let Suppi pick it out…

"Power of the moon! Let me into this girl's coma, dream, to help her see the way out!" I said, as the room filled with an unearthly white, almost heavenly white as I quickly grabbed Daidouji's hand. I saw the world go black, but unlike usual, it stayed black. I blinked once, then twice. And heard a soft whisper.

"_Tomoyo… You have a visitor._" I heard a soft, motherly voice say.

"Momma! Don't' leave!" I heard Daidouji cry out.

"_I'll visit later. Do not think of me with what he talks to you about. I will visit you, in your dreams, even if you go back."_ I heard it say again, as I felt it leave.

Silence. Unearthly Silence is all I hear… It partly creeps me out.

"Daidouji-san, it's me." I said.

"Hiragizawa-san. What do you want? Why did you interrupt me?" She said softly, her voice full of pain.

"I want you to come back… Everyone misses you. No one but me knows you're in the hospital, but even I don't know why… Won't you come back?" I said softly, not wanting to push her too far to the point where she'll die.

"I don't want to come back! You don't know what happened!" She screamed. I must have touched a sore spot.

"Tell me then. What happened?" I asked.

"Why should I!" She said, and I could sense her step back a little bit.

"Who else will you tell? Sakura? My cute little descendent? Who else do you have to that's trustworthy? You know this will eat you up… And you know I'll keep coming back till you tell me." I said, smirking slightly at the fact I knew she would give in. I could tell from her aura she wanted to tell someone, something what was going on. And she knew I would come back.

"…Fine. Sit down then." She said as the scenery form the black turned into what looked like would be her room.

_End Eriol POV_

_Tomoyo's POV_

What was I thinking, agreeing on this? I knew what he said would be true… but I gave in so easily! What's wrong with me? But… he's right. This will bug me. So I start telling him from the beginning. I tell him everything. I know he wont' tell anyone, especially since I can tell he's trustworthy. I finish after what feels like forever, while sometimes I have to stop from crying.

"I… Never knew." He said, shocked.

"That's good. I do try to be mistress of the masks." I say. Plus, I don't' wish this horrible information on anyone.

"Dai- Tomoyo…" He says, and I'm shocked he used my first name.

"Please… come back. In here… things will just get worse, and worse. If you come back… you can heal! You can see everyone! Your mom will still visit you…" He pleaded.

I wonder why he wants me to go back so much. Yet… I believe in a little thing called fate. I know its tugging me towards to go back, so I nod.

"After you leave, give me about five minutes. Maybe ten. If more then fifteen, come back. But, I'll do my best to come back." I say.

He nods, as he slowly disappears from sight. I stare at where he was and I feel mom come back in.

"_You did the right thing…"_ She says. "_I'll always visit you, once a week. As long as you don t' harm yourself. I know it'll be tempting, but don't."_

"Hai… You have to go now don't' you?"

"_Hai… My energy has run quite low. It might be awhile for the first visit, but when I can, I will. Remember there's always hope, and I'll always watch over you."_

I nod. "I love you mom…"

"_I love you too… Take care…"_

Those are the last words I hear as things fade out, and then I hear this huge racket.

"SHE"S AWAKE!" I heard a doctor say.

I open my eyes and quickly close, from that damn light. Stupid thing. I feel Eriol squeezing my hand, as I fall back asleep… Rest is what I need.

_End of Chapter_

AN: I know it was short, and some parts were stupid, but I just needed to get this part done! I hope the rest will be better! I'll try making them longer again too!

Read and Review!

Please?


	4. ACTUAL Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. Reviews. I gave up on this story mostly from lack of it, gut five is good I didn't know you guys reviewed cause I have 2200 new e-mail ; If anyone would like to have notifications of when I'm going to post a new chapter, please leave your e-mail or if you prefer messengers, AIM/MSN/YIM are what I have.

Responding to reviews now for all chapters.

Uriko: I will continue, and I know the men were mean and so was Eriol. He's mean like that; in this chapter I'm going to introduce his background. Oops. You didn't' see that :p Also, if you read it the first time, you got a glimpse of what I have in stored for Tomoyo and Eriol.

The Angels' Princess: Yes this is a depressing story ; Things WILL get better to Tomoyo slowly. You'll see.

Elvirna: I'm going to put more details in when I can ; I'm having some problems with it, so I'm just asking everyone to bear with me.

B0nz-Ein: See? Update. Thanks for the review

Sparkling-Ruby-Gem: I was going to update sooner but the muse betrayed me. Reading the reviews again got me inspired, and thank you. You were first reviewer, ever. Gives Tomoyo plushie

To Everyone. This chapter wont' be as depressing as the last two, mostly because this is Eriol's background, what's happened with him, why he's so mean, and all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I only own this plot. That's it.

When Things Go Wrong

Chapter 3: Eriol

_Summer of Seventh Grade_

"Kaho… Why?" a sad voice asked.

"You're too young… You have the maturity but, in that body you're too young. Plus… I'm in love with him. Why can't you accept it" The woman, whose name is Kaho, said desperately.

Kaho, she had low flowing red hair (I'm sorry how she isn't a good match to her actual self. I've never done much practice with her as a character). A wonderful figure, pleasant to look at, and had a loving aura. She always understood, was always there, and the boys past life knew her.

Who was the boy? Eriol. His hair was his normal cut, a nice shade of dark blue, with his moon spectacles. If you looked hard, you could see that he had a beautiful shade of blue in his eyes. It was usually dark blue, but if one looked closely and studied, you could determine his true mood by the colours. Right now they were a light blue, watery, crying out sadness.

"What does he have! Is it the PHD!" Eriol cried out, desperate to get her back.

"It's not that… I'm sorry Eriol. If you can't understand, then I can't even be your friend." She said, giving him a paper "This has my number. Call me in two years. I'll always love you, just not that way." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the house, out of his life, and to a new life completely.

Eriol was devastated to say at least. After this happened, he still went to school but didn't take care of himself. His hair kept growing, he always had circles under his eyes, and his skin was always an unhealthy shade of white. His eyes were no longer blue, just black. The veins in his eyes were always red, showing how he was always crying.

Two years later of the incident, Ruby moon called and made arrangements to move back to Japan. It only took three hours to force Eriol onto the airplane.

Oh. That's what I forgot to say. He's scared of them. It was about the only time you saw the old him.

"AHHH NO I DON'T WANT TO I'M CLOW REED I SHOULD'T HAVE TO DO THIS!' Well. You get the idea.

_Beginning of freshman year_

_Eriol's POV_

I was walking next to my cute little descendent, yes, I think of him that way in my head, looking for our old gang. A couple minutes later, I saw them. Sakura, beautiful as ever, her hair a little past her shoulders. She was slowly getting her breasts in, but her eyes were beautiful. They just kept shining, a beautiful shade of emerald.

Then I looked around and saw Tomoyo, and her. She looked miserable but happy at the same time. Her hair was untamed, in poor condition, but long as ever. From the tons of grease on it, it seemed to be black. Her eyes were empty, only filling with sadness when seeing my cute descendent.

I accidentally read her mind, of her self doubts, then her repeating shit nonstop. It was a little funny, her cussing anyway.

Awhile later, we finally made the two go out. I sensed sadness after it happened, but I knew why. She loved our little Sakura-Chan. Poor thing…

_(A/N: After this continues in 'Chapter 1' of Eriol's POV, 'Chapter 2' his POV. Its all there, so please just read that then continue reading off here)_

I squeezed her hand as she fell back asleep, caressing her hand. All that sorrow of when she was awake… It was one of the worst feelings ever. She had innocence… now completely destroyed. I wonder what happened… I guess my old crush on her is coming back. I just have to protect her….

_End of Chapter_

I know this chapter was kind of short; I just wanted to show that Eriol DOES care. He seemed a little cruel because he was still recovering from heartbreak, and a little dense. And yes, it took him over two years to get over it.

Please R&R (read & review)! I won't update until I get at least one review, but more will be preferred.

Also, consider checking out my other stories! Go to my profile for details.

Oh, and the person who reviews first gets this Raises up a cute Tomoyo plushie holding hands with an Eriol plushie isn't it cuteeee? starry eyed


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Woo! One review! Here you go White Alchemist Tanya.

_When Things Go Wrong_

_Chapter 4_

_Tomoyo's POV_

I floated in the darkness, thinking about my mom's words. Sure, maybe I'm overdoing this but I think you would too if you were in my situation. Hm… She can only visit me once a week, and she wont' visit me if I'm like this… but… I don't want to face the world. What will they think? Eriol seems to like me a little… which is weird. But… Sakura… I'm not sure if I can face her after this, all that innocence... then men. God, I don't think I can do it anymore… but... time to rise and face everything.

I woke up, wincing from how bright it was and heard the doctors do the whole usual "SHE'S AWAKE!' and felt a hand holding my right hand. I looked over and saw Eriol sleeping, his glasses sliding off, him just sitting there, snoring softly. It made me smile… How cute. Maybe there is someone to help me through this… but he's going to have to prove himself first. I can't let another guy take advantage of me again.

I shook Eriol slightly, waking him up and he gasped.

"Your awake…" he said disbelievingly while caressing my hand.

I just nodded in response as doctors came in the room, shooing him away doing random tests on me. I don't really see the point to resist, they already know what happened. They're probably going to suggest therapy but I don't want it… Oh well. I'll worry about that once it comes.

They put me back to sleep, mostly because I require surgery. The bonds that were on me cut through too much, making the veins damaged. My suicide attempt didn't help. I know they have to open up my stomach, repair it somehow and do the same to my veins. I didn't know this is possible, but eh, whatever. I do actually pay attention to them.

When I woke up again, I felt absolutely horrible. Sore beyond belief, and thirsty as hell. I saw some water next to me and drank it, looking at my reflection from it. I look tired and sad… but at least they didn't cut off my hair.

They talked to me about stuff I didn't pay attention to; I just nodded every once in awhile. They then tell me I'm going to be released but I have to stay at – ERIOLS! WHAT THE HELL DID I AGREE ON! Of course, weak little me is too tired to fight so I just nod and fall asleep.

When I awaken, I'm in a room that is a shade of lavender. It's quite pretty… It has white trimming, pictures of outside or cats, just that sort of thing. Ruby moon came into my room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly

"Like shit." I answered truthfully. Lying takes too much energy.

"What hurts?" she pet my hair softly, making me feel stupid.

"Everything… Tell me what's going on." I asked her.

"Well… You're all good but they discovered one thing…"

"What is it?"

"You have cancer."

_End of chapter_

Sorry that it's a little rushed, but I don't believe this story will be all that long. Ten chapters or so. We'll see. Please R&R. remember one review for the next chapter.


	6. Its MAGIC!

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

White Alchemist Tanya: Yep 3 She's suffering. But don't' worry, this story will have a happy ending.

The Angels' Princess: Here's another update!

Disclaimer that I forgot last chapter: I'm doing this for the last time on this story. I do NOT own CCS or anything else. Just the plot.

_When Things go wrong_

_Tomoyo's POV_

I have… cancer? This can't be…

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well, The doctors found it all over your body, over every since organ. They were surprised you're still alive… and they don't know why it's there or how it got there." Ruby mood said, pitying me.

It was so much to process…. I try dieing and in return I get CANCER? One that could be from MAGIC! Wait… Magic?

"Ruby moon… could this be caused from magic?" I asked softly

"Hm... Could be. I'll ask Eriol and the others. For now, rest." She said, casting a sleeping spell on me as I fell into the peaceful darkness.

_Regular POV_

Ruby moon walked to Eriol's room and knocked, and came in when she heard the signal.

"Master… Tomoyo had the idea that her cancer could be caused from magic. What do you think?" She asked her red eyes sad.

"I was thinking the same thing actually. I found a trace of it. You know how Tomoyo was raped?" He continued after a nod "One of them was a magician. Tomoyo, also, has a type of blood I can't identify. Somehow, the magician sperm and her unknown blood clashed, and they're still fighting right now. Because her blood is losing the cancer is forming. Soon… her whole body will be taken over and all we will see is cancer. Her face, cancer. Everything. White puffy clouds… some slime… every single type of cancer, she will have." He asked calmly. How did he know this? Right under his arm was "Answers to Medical Questions."

"Oh my god… that is… horrible. What can we do?" She asked.

"Well. I need you to look over her while I go visit my cute little descendent and my daughter. We'll probably need the cards help. Maybe her mother's. When you have free time, read about how to call a ghost back for help." He said, handing her some books.

"Go to her now. Do anything she asks… please." He said his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Of course…" she said, going to Tomoyo's room again.

"How the hell did I get myself into this…?" Eriol mumbled, pushing his glasses back up and dialed Li's number.

_End of Chapter_

I'm sorry this is so short! This is mostly to get some background down again, and my muse is currently asleep. So, sorry again! Update as soon as I get one review!


End file.
